Pain
by GoldenGryffyn
Summary: Trapped.
1. Pain

He looked the window, towards the lake frosted over with snow and beyond, towards the wide open plains beyond the Canadian Rockies, then growling he turned sharply away from the window. It had been three months since Alkali Lake, and his soul was still plagued by a sense of restlessness.  
  
Frustrated, but not knowing why he began pace back and forth in the small confines of his room. Glancing towards the clock upon his dresser he sighed and slumped against the wall. Hating the feeling of restlessness that too often overcame him.  
  
He wanted to run again. But he couldn't, he felt trapped. Trapped by people, not the blustering wind and the blizzard-like conditions out side, the weather didn't bother him. He was trapped by Rouge because he didn't want to just disappear and leave her feeling abandoned by him, didn't want her to feel that he - like so may others - hated her.  
  
Chuck trapped him too - though he didn't know it. He couldn't just up and leave after all that Chuck had done for him. Maybe he could have in the past. But not now, not after Jean - . He couldn't bring himself to think about that, not even three months after. Some pains never go away.  
  
He even felt trapped by Scott now. Felt trapped by the boy scout. Maybe because he now had something in common with the damn goody-two-shoes. But whatever the reason he was the only person who understood and felt what Scott was going through. He was trapped.  
  
Slowly he slid down the wall 'till he was sitting on the hard wooden floor with his head in his hands. Alone with his pain, grief, and the fragmented portions of his memories.  
  
Maybe tomorrow he would run.


	2. Wake Up Calls

Okay everybody, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. And for those of you also reading 'Dawning of the Band,' I have the next chapter almost done; I just have to get it typed. It'll be up tomorrow or the next day, I promise!

Since I forgot to do a disclaimer thing in the last chapter, I'll just do it here. I do not even claim to own the original x-men characters in any way shape or form, I wish I did, but I don't, so there's absolutely no use in me lying about it. Any characters that you don't recognize as belonging to Marvel (or 20th Century Fox) are mine. If you wish to use them, ASK ME FIRST!!!! I'll probably be fine with it, but I'd appreciate you asking all the same. Thanks all! Oh, and individual thanks will always be posted at the bottom of the chapter, as will (normally and from now on) my comments.

If I spell anybody's name or anything wrong, don't kill me, just let me know and I'll go back and correct it, as well as making a not of it for future chapters.

Umm... when I switch point of views there'll be a line across the page. I'll try not to do it very often, but sometimes you just need to see what's going on outside of Logan's head, besides, too much time in there could give you a headache (jk!).

The chapter will start.... Now!

Ororo breezed down the hallways of the mansion, calling all of its occupants to breakfast, remembering sadly the times when Jean would've sent a mental call echoing through the minds of students and teachers alike. Shaking her head she swept those thoughts briskly from her mind as she rapped hard upon one of the school's younger occupants. "Bobby – get up now or you'll miss both breakfast and your classes." She pointed out to the door; but to no avail, as the young man made a point of not answering her.

Glaring at the door she called out. "This is your last warning Bobby!" When he still didn't respond she concentrated a bit harder and called a miniature rain-shower into existence right over his bed; giving a self-satisfied grin as she heard a yelp from the other side of the door, protesting her use of ice-cold water. Still laughing she moved on as Bobby exited his room carrying a dripping bundle of sheets and clothing down the stairs and towards the laundry room.

Her laughter died upon her lips as she came to the final room of her rounds. Standing still she pondered upon how to get this final occupant out of his room, then she raised her hand to knock upon the door.

He knew that she was standing there even before she knocked upon his door. He had heard her sending a thunderstorm into Bobby's room as a wake-up call.

Sighing he pulled himself off of the floor and to his feet. Then he walked silently over to the door, yanking it open as she was preparing to knock again. Growling he muttered "What?" in an angry tone. Fortunately, it was a tone that she saw immediately through.

"Good morning Logan. Breakfast is ready downstairs – I believe that Kurt made pancakes, you'll have to hurry if you want any – and you have a class to teach this morning." she informed him cheerfully.

"Class? What class?" he asked, startled.

"You agreed to take over Scott's strength and conditioning classes last night remember? He needed those hours to teach the math classes that Jean taught." a flash of sorrow touched his eyes at her words, but disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"This is a joke right?"

Frowning Ororo responded "No Logan. Teaching young and impressionable minds is never a joking matter. But if you're saying that the fact that you agreed to teach is a joke, well, I believe that the excessive amounts of alcohol that you consumed might have helped that matter along a bit." she admitted. "I'll see you at breakfast Logan. Your first class starts at 10:30 in the weight room." she informed him before she turned and walked away, leaving him gaping after her in shock.

a/n- Okay, that's all for today folk's! Don't forget to tell me what ya thought of it!

Individual thanks/replies:

Dani: Thanks! I try to, but I can only start a story when the inspiration hits me, I have no problem updating, although sometimes it takes me a while 'cause of school work.

Jen: And it got them! More then I expected actually! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

HughloverX: Salutes "yes sir!" I'll keep writing, I promise. Thanks for the review!

LostMuse13: Please don't poke me! cringes away from the poking finger it's a default chapter, sorry 'bout the confusion. Thanks!

Darko: Thank you! I'll continue it, I promise.

'bye everybody!

-Gryffyn


	3. The Storm

Xavier sat in his chair, staring out his office window at the worsening near-artic conditions outside. Instead of lightening up and dispersing as had been forecasted, the storm had actually gotten worse. It was nearing the point where he would have to forbid the students from going outside, for their own safety. If something were to happen…

The professor shook his head to clear his mind of its current train of thoughts; it had to be the weather. Glancing at the hard-wood clock on his desk and deciding that it was past time that he head down for breakfast, he turned his chair and wheeled out the door, letting it whisper softly shut behind him as he headed for the elevator.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan sat on his bed in shocked silence, staring at his rather messy bedroom floor. She couldn't be serious! There was no way he would have agreed to teach a class – let alone Scotts!

But he _had_ had a lot to drink, and even with his mutation, there was no guarantee that his judgment wouldn't be slightly affected. And he had been thinking about Jean…

That had to be it. Logan thought, hitting his fist against his knee. He'd been feeling sorry for himself, been missing Jean, and had some strange kind of pity towards Scott… that's why he must have agreed to teach Scott's Strength and Conditioning classes! He realized, sitting bolt upright. There was no other reason for it!

Logan stood and walked over to the window, looking out towards the lake that the storm wouldn't permit him to see. Teaching would mean that he wouldn't be able to escape, was it worth it? He questioned himself, thinking hard about his decision. Yes. He would do it. Not for Scott, he wouldn't teach a class of yappy teenagers for that goody-two-shoe; but for Jean, and maybe even a little for himself.

His mind made up, Logan turned from the window and headed for the door. It was time to go down for breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the weather worsened. The frozen air turning sharp and biting, the snow it carried rapidly turning into hard-flung missiles.

A lone figure braved these unearthly conditions, but by no choice of theirs. Having a truck break down in the middle of a seemingly-uninhabited road in unfamiliar territory was not a good way to survive in rapidly becoming deathly conditions.

Seeing a drive, the figure made its way towards what it cold only hope was a house. As the snow came faster and faster it became increasingly harder to move each foot in a forward motion. Especially since the person was rapidly succumbing to complete numbness.

The figure came to a tall pair of iron gates, and hope surged through its being. As the person raised a bare hand towards the call button above a frosted-over sign, it collapsed; its body finally giving into the cruel elements surrounding it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: yeah I updated!!!!! Oooh a cliffie! I'm so mean, sorry! Don't normally leave stuff at cliffies! This will be updated again within the next several days, 'cause its thanksgiving break, and I have several days off from school.

Sorry it took me so long to update, I lost my notebook somewhere (still haven't found it – hope I do soon, there's several future chappie 'sketches' (if you will) in there Oo. I also had a break in inspiration.

I Need Your Help! : I have several students that will be in the story, but I would prefer to use some of those who were actually in either Xavier's School for the Gifted, or in the Massachusetts Academy? (I think that the academy was in Massachusetts anyway…). But I don't really remember anything about them, what they look like, or their powers. If you could help me here at all, please do so! My email is if you wish to send info there. Thanks!

To individual reviewers:

The Toaster: thanks for the advice! As you can see, I went back and changed 'Ro to Ororo, I had forgotten that that nickname annoys people, one of my friends absolutely hates it! I'll keep that in mind for the future. I try to introduce the characters more at different times, depending on the situation, and whether such an introduction would add or subtract from the rest of the scene. Thanks for the suggestion though! In reality the simple idea of Logan teaching kinda worries me a little… heh heh. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the chappie!

LostMuse99: sniff mom she poked me! sniff. Longer chappie! Yeah! Actually, I was hoping that it would be longer then this typed. It was three and a half pages handwritten, without any authors' notes! Oh well…

ME: I wrote more! smiles happily, partially as a result of spending too much time staring at a computer screen and partially because of the large cuppa coffee in front of her, and the half-empty pot across the room.)

Moonjava: sorry I didn't update soon! Hope you like the rest of this story!

HughloverX: You'll see who's in the class pretty soon; I'm partially rearranging the class and combining characters… :o. I'm not sure how to describe how Logan acts around Scott, I've never really thought about explaining it before. You'll just have to read it to find out – sorry I can't be more help; even I don't understand exactly what goes on in my mind. Scott, on the other hand, goes back and forth between hating Logan and being comforted by the fact that there is someone else who is going through what he is. Sorry I didn't update sooner!


	4. Intruders?

It was loud in the dining room; far too loud to be comfortable for someone with hyper-sensitive ears. Logan thought as he walked past Jubilee and Kitty; wincing as they ducked their heads together and giggled loudly. Those two were going to be trouble. He hoped that neither of them were in his classes.

Walking into the kitchen, Logan was forced to wince again. Kurt was mixing ingredients at the counter, and had his tail in an ovenmitt and was flipping pancakes with it. He couldn't take much more of this school he thought darkly as he grimaced in the german elf's direction. Kurt flipped the pancakes one more time with his tail then set down the mixing bowl and grabbed a spatula with one of his hands.

_bamf_

Logan wrinkled his sensitive nose at the brimstone smelling blue cloud of smoke left by Nightcrawler's teleportation. Rolling his eyes and leaning back against the counter, he waited for the blue-man to make his guaranteed re-appearance at any moment.

* * *

Charles Xavier sat back in his chair, full. Looking outside he was glad he had made the decision to forbid going outdoors. No living being could have a chance of survival out in weather like this, he thought, frowning out at the blurry whiteness. Something out there was tugging at the edges of his mind, almost begging him to take notice of it, then scurrying away when he tried to pin it down. 

Sighing softly in frustration he looked around him in time to see Kurt teleport into the room, appearing directly on top of the dining room table between Kitty and Jubilee. Their startled shrieks made him wince.

"Kurt!" he sighed. Sometimes the mansion was just too much in the morning; he could feel a headache coming on. "Get off of the table!"

"Da professor." Kurt said, looking apologetic as he jumped off of the table, walking over to where the professor sat. "Vould you like some more pancakes professor?" he asked, still carrying the pan and spatula.

"No thank you Kurt, I've had enough." the professor said as he turned his chair to look out the window. "I think I'll return to my study for a while. Would you remind the students that, as they are already at the mansion, they still have classes today, regardless of the weather."

"Da professor. I vill remind dem." Kurt said has he turned back towards the table with his pancakes; only to see Jubilee and Kitty staring at the pan hungrily. Sighing he held it out to them, within seconds there wasn't a pancake left. Shaking his head, Kurt teleported back into the kitchean.

* * *

Hearing another _Bamf_ and smelling the corresponding scent of brimstone, Logan opened one eye from where he leaned against the island countertop. 

"Still alive there elf?"

"Da. Barely." The blue man said, putting the pancake pan on the rack to cool.

"I told you those pancakes would be the death of you."

"Da, dose two vould have made good volves." Kurt agreed wearily.

"Wolves? Nah – then we'd have to feed them even more."

"But de could be used as guard dogs."

"So? Nothin' gets past the alarms. Nothin." Logan said smugly, voice full of pride for the security system that he had set up and tested – every way that he knew how! He wasn't about to risk another attack.

Suddenly Logan jerked – grabbing for the little pager-sized monitor he had clipped to his belt. Unclipping it he held it up. Its screen was green with blue letters flashing the word "GATE."

"What the hell?" he muttered, causing Kurt to look up, concerned.

"Vat is it?"

"Something tripped the ground alarm…." Logan growled, confused.

"It must be da snow; da professor hasn't sensed anyting vrong. He vould have told us." Kurt said, voice uncertain.

"I'm going to find out." Logan said, stepping away from the counter toward the kitchen exit. Pausing he looked back. "Elf – lock the door behind me and go tell the professor." he said, tossing the alarm monitor to Kurt, who caught it, nodding.

Logan opened the door and stepped out, immediately disappearing into the blizzarding snow. Kurt firmly closed the door behind him, locking it. Teleporting back into the dining room, he appeared next to Xavier's chair with a soft _bamf_.

"Professor – dere's someting vrong."

* * *

a/n: 

hey ya'll – sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated – longer then I said it would be in my email. I never gave it a thought that my life might actually be busier after high school graduation. I've had meetings, open houses, and one of my best friends, (also my pre-reader) moving like 10 states away. Between all that, its hard to get either the inspiration or the time to do anything. Chapters SHOULD be coming more steadily after this, since it appears that, for the time being, I have no life. Don't expect a chapter for the rest of the week though – I somehow managed to end up with all of my doctor's, dentists, and eye doctor's (and everything else) appointments this week. Joy.

Thanks to all of you for putting up with me and still reading! Ya'll are the best!

I hope i didnt butcher Kurt's accent too badly. ducks head to avoid flying objects i did my best! Honest!

-Gryffyn

Individual Thanks:

Elemental Phoenix: Miss ya up here kit. Its hard to get inspiration to write without you reading my stuff first (or going "dun dun dun dun…" every five seconds!). ttyl.

Cloud Strife 2.75: Hope you're having fun on vacation while the rest of us are being bored out of our minds. We have to get together and play cards when you get back – and I wants my video!

Anubuss: 'Ullo! See ya tomorrow! G'day! Please no poke!

HughloverX: Yeah… I likes cliffhangers! covers head no hit me! Ya just gonna have to keep reading to find out who the figure grins evily I promise to try to update more often!

Nyltiak: Please no Poke! I know it short! There was no other good place to end it though… and it longer then my other chappies! hangs head I try to do better….


	5. The Search

Logan's feet crunched loudly in the deepening snow, but the sound was muffled and lost in the whiteness all around him. As he headed slowly down the school's drive, he almost wished that he had forgone stubbornness and had worn more then a muscle-tee and a button-down plaid shirt.

"Who the hell would be trying to get past the gate in this weather?" he muttered darkly, still annoyed at himself for caring so much.

Reaching the gate, he keyed in his code for the alarm system and shoved the snow away with his foot before pulling the gate open.

He couldn't smell anybody out there because of the snow's frosty bitterness, and any footprints made by intruders had long since been covered up or blown away into one of the many large banks of snow all around the entrance. He snorted in disgust. Any clues left for him had been buried by the conditions.

* * *

Professor Xavier sat back in shock after hearing Nightcrawler's tale.

This couldn't be happening again, not this soon, not after they had all put so much work into makings sure that the school would be safe! It couldn't be! Frowning in thought, Xavier turned slightly to look out his office window, searching for some sign of what was happening below.

Lowering his mental shields, he could feel an irritated Logan outside, but other then that, he could sense nothing.

_'Logan'_ he called out silently into the blinding whiteness.

* * *

Glaring at the snow all around him, Logan searched in vain for whatever had triggered the alarm, always keeping part of his mind locked upon the school, not wanting to get lost for lack of direction.

_'Logan'_

The voice came unexpectedly to his mind; still startling him after months of time spent at the mansion; and managed to wrench enough of his mind away from what he was doing to cause him to trip over a snow-bank that had accumulated before the gate. Swearing darkly under his breath, he stood, wiping off his hands on not-much-drier pants.

_'Logan?'_ called the voice again, more worried this time.

_'Yea?'_ he thought back darkly.

_ 'I sense nothing wrong out there, come back inside before the weather worsens.'_ the voice said softly, leaving as quickly as it had come.

Sighing, Logan turned to go back inside, knowing that he would get no answers until the storm abated, when an oddly-shadowed portion of the snow-bank that he had tripped over caught his eye.

_Since when were snow-banks green?_

* * *

Author's notes:

in my defense, i didnt know it was going to be this sort! it ended up and a page and a half on word! sorry!

another cliff-hanger...i evil!

for the record, no, the person is NOT Toad...although he always was one of my favorites...meh.


End file.
